


You Never Lose

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) & You [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, February Ficlet Challenge 2018, Requested, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Jon may not be likeable to others, but he is all yours.





	You Never Lose

“(Y/N), it’s not smart to stay with this guy. You have to see that.”

Your friends are only looking out for you, but you are sick of having the conversation with them. They want to list everything Jon does wrong. He’s immature; he lacks a stable job; he’s always arguing with you and finding reasons to flirt with other women.

“We’re young! What do you expect?” You hate defending him so you try to excuse it all; you know they are right, but you don’t want end things – so you won’t. They will never understand exactly what Moxley gives you.

Your phone beeps,  _Outside_.

“Aw, come on, we haven’t hung out lately!” One of your friends whines as you stand to your feet and grab your purse, “Tell him to meet you later or come here.”

“Because it’s so nice to be insulted by all of you when he just wants to grope his girlfriend.” Your comment has the desired effect, making a male friend cringe and your female friends roll their eyes, “And I love all of you, too.”

You give each one of them a kiss on the check before waving goodbye and heading outside. Jon had managed to convince a friend to let him borrow his beat up truck, and he’s illegally parked to come get you. His shaggy blonde hair seeps slightly into his vision as he checks the parking lot and takes another drag off his cigarette. You yank the door open, laughing as he smiles your way and the smoke floats around him cocky smile and dimples, “You know you could’ve come inside, right? Public place.”

“What? And be present for the ‘we hate Mox’ meeting? I don’t think so.” Jon shakes off his own comment quickly, taking in your tight hip hugging slacks and the pinstripe shirt which somewhat covers your white half shirt beneath. Licking his lips, he tosses his head a little, “Get in.”

When he gets down to two word commands, you can’t help but be turned on. He gets into a mode where he tells you what he wants, tells you what to do, and gives back to you tenfold. This alone was enough to make him addiction, but you are into everything about him. He makes you laugh and infuriates your heart as much as he fills it.

Once you’ve climbed into the space beside him, his lips kiss the side of your throat, and you playfully shy away – only because you know he’ll be hungrier at the action. Jon growls under his breath, shifting the car, and pulls out of the parking, “You’re gonna pay for that.”


End file.
